Mario
Mario (Japanese マリオ) serves dual roles as the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom and Nintendo's mascot. Mario was created by Shigeru Miyamoto in 1981, where he first appeared in the video game Donkey Kong in arcades. In this game, he was referred to as Jumpman. Mario is one of the most recognizable videogame characters of all time, and has appeared alongside Donkey Kong in many games. Characteristics Over the course of his many games, Mario has rescued a number of people from captivity (including Pauline and Princess Peach) and has become regarded as a great hero in the Mushroom Kingdom. There is no definitive time line for the events in the various games, most of which could be placed in nearly any order. Mario is always seen as a kind-hearted and brave hero. He is willing to risk his life to save the lives of millions from a large amount of evil. However, he has been known to mistreat his 'pet', DK (which triggered the events of Donkey Kong) , and force him to work in circus. Appearances in the DK series ''Donkey Kong Mario's first appearance game-wise was in the original Donkey Kong, then known as "Jumpman" (or "Mr. Video Game" in Japan). Donkey Kong captures Mario's friend Pauline. Slinging Pauline across his back, DK ascended the metal girders of a construction site in Big Ape City on Donkey Kong Island. When Mario pursued, the ape began throwing barrels at him and rolling them down the structure. Mario jumped over and dodged the barrels and other hazards of the structure as he approached, trying to get Pauline back. Jumpman was renamed Mario when an employee at Nintendo of America's office in New York City pointed out the similar physical appearances of Mario and Nintendo's Italian landlord, Mario Segali. According to popular legend, this connection was made when an ill-tempered Segali burst in on a meeting to collect rent. The purpose of the meeting was to find a better name for Jumpman. Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest Mario cameos at the end of ''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest, at Cranky's Video Game Heroes. He is in first place by default, getting 39 DK Coins in the Super Nintendo version of DKC2 and 67 DK Coin's in the game's Game Boy Advance remake. ''Yoshi's Island'' Chronologically, Mario first met Donkey Kong when they were both babies helping Yoshi. ''March of the Minis'' Mario has been chasing after DK in March of the Minis over the mini-Mario toys. Mario had to fight DK over them, and DK was the villian once again. Donkey Kong stole them out of a love for them, and he had for the sequel as well. ''Mini-Land Mayhem'' Mario and DK's rivalry continues. When Donkey Kong steals Pauline form Mario he sends his minis to get her back. More info will be available after the realese. Other games In lighter meetings, Mario and DK have competed or teamed up in many spinoff games, including sports games, racing, in the Mario Party series, and the Smash Bros. series. Relationships with other characters Donkey Kong Donkey Kong is Mario's old enemy from the beginning, in which DK kidnapped Pauline. After Mario's defeat by Donkey Kong's son, DK Jr. (and the events of Donkey Kong '94), he has developed a friendly and somewhat competitive rivalry with Donkey Kong as witnessed in the Mario vs. Donkey Kong series. Donkey Kong Jr. DK's son who Mario hates more than Donkey Kong. Donkey Kong and Jr. Makes more trouble in Donkey Kong '94. Mario later then captured Jr. by mistake in World 9-4. Diddy Kong Mario and Diddy have a neutral relationship, competing in numerous sports together, but don't hesitate to beat each other up in SSBB. Gallery File:JumpmanConcept.jpg|Concept art for Mario. Image:JumpmanDK.JPG|Jumpman aka Mario MarioCrouch.jpg|Mario crouching MarioStand.jpg Image:minismario.jpg|Mario and Donkey in March of the Minis Category:Humans Category:Cameos Category:Characters Category:Mushroom Kingdom Category:Villains Category:Heroes